Sky Furleá
"You'd be dead." I'm sprawled out on the ground, and Sky is sticking a long stick at my chest. "Well, fuck, Sky, I always end up dead," I said as I swatted the stick away. Sky reached down and picked me off the ground. I grabbed my stick and got into a fighting stance. Sinthaster, munching an apple on a nearby ledge, furrowed his brow. "Not gonna let me fight, Antro?" "Man, you always win, just let me practice!" I protest. Sinthaster has always been the better fighter. "No, I've had just as much training as you-" "But you're always winning!" I interrupted. "I'm just that good!" Sin is standing confidently, obnoxiously. He had right to brag, I was lucky if I beat him a handful of times. Sky rolled her eyes and sighs. "Just fight each other." We looked at her and Sin laughed. "You only get better by fighting strong fighters." I looked at Sin with wide eyes. An:"Wow, that was rude..." Sin laughed again. "I'm kidding! Go ahead, I'll sit out a few more. You need it more." I pause for a moment. "I should be mad, but I got what I wanted. Let's go, Sky!" Sky walked past us. "I actually gotta go. Pier is loaded with people this time of day." Sin took a big bite of his apple and I turn towards her. "Can we please come with you this time? We're good learners!" I'm pleading. She is a skilled pickpocket, and I'm hoping to pick up the trade. Sin choked on his apple, so I shot him a glare. Sky spun around. "Absolutely not. You can't teach pickpocketing on the job." "Then teach us now!" I shout as she starts to walk away again. Sk:"I don't have time!" An:"Then train us next time we get together." Sk:"I'm already teaching you two to fight, can't you learn anything on you're own?" An:"I'd rather learn from you." Sin walked up and handed me his apple core. Si:"I can handle my own. Tell you what, I'll teach Ant how to fight if you teach us pick pocketing? Then maybe you can take us along." Sky considered it for a moment. Sk:"Fine. But not today. I'll find you guys later." Sky walked off and I turned to Sin. He looked back. Si:"You've gotta be more smooth with her. She likes you, but get too excited and she will pull away." He walked over and grabbed the sticks, tossing me one. Si:"Now let's get to work." ------------------------------------ Man, Sin looks angry. He doesn't like when I beat him, but he's always quick to take credit for my training. We take a seat drinking water, trying to catch our breath. The bells sound as Sin looks to Sky. Si:"That's our cue! Let's go!" Sk:"Nice try, Sin, but not this time either." Sky starts to walk away. Si:"We had a deal, Sky! I took over lessons and so far all you've given us in exchange is some measly lessons in slight of hand. You told us today was the day!" Sk:"And it would've been, but you guys aren't any good enough yet. You'll ruin it." I sat up. A:"Rude, Sky." Sk:"Well, Antro, I can be rude and honest or lie nicely." Si:"I've aced all your tests, what makes you think I can't handle this?" Sk:"It isn't you that can't handle it." I jumped up, annoyed at being called out. A:"Come on, that's not fair! I've been getting better!" Sk:"Better isn't good enough! I need best-" A:"Then let me distract! You and Sin do the lifts!" Sky is speechless. She considers, then glances at Sin. He shrugs. Si:"Not a bad plan, Sky. You're the best and I'm nearly there. All Antro would do is distract targets for us, no lifts at all." Sky doesn't seem like she likes the idea, but she looks anxious as the bells chime again. Sk:"Fine but if anything goes wrong, we run. Drop the load and get out, understand?" We nod excitedly, and we all head to the square. --------------------- I'm walking along the crowded dock markets, eyes peeled, with Sky and Sin ten paces back. We've successfully hit a few targets already, and we were about to stop when we saw this last target. Elderly lady walking alone with a big bag of Sovereign? Our lucky day! I walk close to her as she stops at a shop, and begins fiddling through her bag. I glance back for a moment, and Sky looks pissed. I spin back around. Rule number one: we don't know each other. The woman places her bag on her side and thanks the merchant. As she turns to leave, I bump her, knocking her recent purchase from her hands, a bundle of oranges. I apologize and help her pick them up. As I do, Sin bumps her left and Sky lifts her on the right. They keep walking on, and in a moment, I'm right behind them. "Hey kid, get back here!" The merchant is outside his stand rushing past me before I know it. Sky and Sin see and bolt. But Sin doesn't drop the bag. Idiot move. I run after the man and, when I catch up, trip him. He falls and I run to my group. We duck around a corner, catching our breathes. A:"Drop the stash, Sin!" Si:"This is the heaviest coin pouch I've ever held, no way! We can outrun him!" Sk:"This isn't what we agreed on! Drop it!" Si:"If it comes to that, fine!" The man runs last the corner, and after a moment, doubles back. The chase is back on. Si:"You guys take the next right, I'll lead him away!" Sk:"No! That's not-" Si:"Do it!" I grab her arm and force her around the corner. Sin keeps running as the man is in hot pursuit. Sky shakes herself free. Sk:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ANTRO TRUNEL?!" A:"Saving you-" Sk:"I don't need you to save me! I need us to save Sin!" She shoves me. Sk:"So you stay here and I'll go help him, you coward!" She makes a beeline back down the alley. I wait a moment, in shock. Then I follow. Sky is fast. She's already behind the man, but as she reaches him, he knocks her down. He's almost to Sin, who is slowing down. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I'm trying my best to catch up. I rush past Sky. I don't stop to help her up. She doesn't need me to save her. I'm almost to the man. They turn around a corner and as I turn to follow them, everything feels fast and slow all at once. I turn and see Sin stop on a dime. He turns in one fluid motion, jumping in the air and double kicking the man in the chest. The man is knocked over, stumbles back and falls. He falls onto an exposed post protruding out of the ground. Blood flies out of his stomach. I stop running. Sin and I stare in shock. Sky rushes around the corner and stops, joining our silence. She walks to his now motionless body and checks his wrist for a pulse. After a moment, she looks up at Sin. Sk:"We need to leave." Sin is staring at the man. He drops the bag and slowly starts to back up. He runs, with Sky behind him. I don't move, until Sky turns back and looks at me. I've never seen this much blood before... Sk:"Antro!" I snap out of it and start their way. As she turns away again, I grab the bag. Even the best can fail. Even Sin can make mistakes. But this? This wasn't anyone's fault. This was an accident. I need to believe this was an accident. ------------------------------------ Sky and I just stared at him. I was in shock, honestly. A:"You've been here your whole life..." Si:"Exactly. A change will help me grow." A:"Sin, you're one of the best fighters I know, you've grown plenty here-" Si:"There are more things to learn than fighting, Antro." A:"Like what, Sin?" Sk:"Just let him go." I was stunned she would say that. I turned towards her. Sk:"Look, Antro, I don't think you understand what's going on. You should just let Sinthaster go if he wants to so badly." A:"He blames himself for the accident. I'm not stupid, Sky." Sk:"Then let him go-" A:"I also know that it isn't his fault, and he needs to realize that. Running away isn't going to help him." Si:"It's all of our fault, Antro! We put that man in danger because we wanted to live dangerously! We weren't standing there watching it all unfold, we were in the thick of it! How do you figure we are not to blame?" A:"It isn't our fault because we didn't mean to do it! We weren't trying to hurt anyone-" Si:"And yet, we did. It doesn't matter if we meant to or not. It matters that we did it!" I shook my head slowly, knowing there was some truth to his words. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. Si:"Why don't you let me decide what is good for me? I'm capable enough and do not need to be treated like my decisions are foolish. My boat departs shortly, I must leave." He turns to go. A:"Sinthaster." He looks at me. I can see in him an odd mix of anger and sadness... Maybe it isn't my place to hold him here. Maybe his slave transfer is for the better. But I don't care about any of that: I just don't want to lose my friend. But it isn't my decision. A:"It isn't your fault. But I understand. Good luck, and may the seven guide you safely." Sin smiled slowly, then turned and left. I wrapped Sky in a tight hug. She returned it, then released at the sound of a loud bell. Sk:"Time to make my rounds. And no. You absolutely cannot come." A:"You don't think you should wait a few days? The accident is fresh in people's minds, you could get caught." Sk:"You need to stop telling people what to do before you lose me, too." Sky ran off to her thieving rounds, leaving me alone on the dock. I looked out and saw Sinthaster's ship departing and wondered if I'd see him again, hoping I would. But for now, I needed to find something else to do with my days. I don't like being alone. And soon, I'd lose her, too. ------------------------------------ After Sinthaster left, things got bad. Sky's father Garnell fell ill, and it seemed that no medicine could help. Until a mysterious woman by the name of Undra Sur came around... I don't trust her. She speaks in riddles and always leaves a question on your lips. She gave Sky some special medicine for her dad and, sure enough, he was better. But it didn't last. After a week or so, it started to come back stronger, and before I knew it, I was walking the streets with Sky looking for Undra. A:"Sky, this woman is bad news, I'm telling you-" S:"So you think I should just let my dad die?" I consider it for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "I think we all have to die someday and its a shame his time came so swiftly." She stops walking, staring at me with anger and rage. "Well then, Antro, make like a Sinthaster and leave me alone, then!" A:"Come on, Sky, I'll help you, but magic is dangerous! I'm just worried-" S:"You don't think I've thought this through?! That I don't know what's at stake?! He's my father, Antro! He's my dad! He has treated you far more fair than anyone else I've ever hung out with and, frankly, I'm not interested in talking about this anymore. Help me find her, or leave, but either way, I'm done talking." She walks off, and after a moment, I follow her. The choice is easy. I can't let her go through this alone. ------------------------------------ Sky goes by Riga now. She has become Undra's apprentice, and moved out of her shadow. She has become a powerful magic user, and I feel we are starting to lose touch. Her father is better now, actually, but Rig- Sky makes him a potion every week. I can't say I approve, but I'm happy he is still here. What I'm not happy about is the whispers I've been hearing. Turns out, The Darkmoon Saints have heard of Riga. That is not a good thing. I've got to warn her. ------------------------------------ He's coming. I don't know if he's coming for you, but he's coming here and it's safe to assume you're the mark." Riga turned around, looking right at me. She smiled. "Why would I be the mark?" "The magic. You've got to stop by the time he gets here, or he will kill you." Riga walked to the window and peered out. She was silent. I walked towards her and peered out as well. From our window we saw the streets below, full of people hustling about their day, completely unaware of our existence up here. She had told me once that it motivated her to grow stronger, and though I disagreed, I didn't have the heart to fight her on it. "No." I looked at her in shock. "There is nothing wrong with what I do here. You've said so yourself, Ant. As long as I'm safe, then there is no issue with it." "This is the danger! The Darkmoon Saints are trained for this sort of thing! They will find you and I'll lose you, Sky-" "Sky was a girl you knew from the docks, Antro Trunel. You will refer to me by my true name." She was scowling at me now. She did this when I would mention her name or our past, as if it pained her to remember who she really was. I looked back at her with sadness. "I can't lose you, Sky. Please-" "Get out." "I lov-" "Now!" I slowly turned and left. When I got to the door, I turned back. "Please be safe. Sinthaster will kill you, Sky. And it would ruin me." That was the last time I'd see Sky. I don't know what happened to her after that. But I will. ------------------------------------ With luck, this will be my last day of servitude. It's costing me an arm and a leg, but I've got to be free. I need to know what happened to Sky, and I'm not going to find answers working on the docks. As I'm sitting on the ground awaiting my auction, Kona walks over to me. He has a grim look on his face, and speaks quietly. K:"What if it's not enough?" A:"It will be." Kona rolls his eyes at me. K:"And if it's not then you go to a slaver who refuses to free you once you're his. Tell me what your back up plan is? Tell me what we do if the bid gets too high?" My eyes lifted from the ground and met his gaze dead on. A:"Then you tell him to keep bidding. As high as he has to. I have more than enough Sovereign, I can beat any bid. You tell him that. No number is too high." I think Kona can see that I'm serious. I hope he can't see that I'm nervous, too. He looks down and sighs. K:"You realize this plan means I'll never see you again? Even if this works, I can't be seen with you. In the books, you'll belong to Gorniér from here on out.." My eyes have fallen upon the floor again. I tighten my eyes closed. A:"Thank you for everything, Kona. You'll never know what this means to me." K:"I do. I hope more than anything you find her safe." Kona knelt beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. K:"I wish you nothing but luck, Antro. Be safe. And may the seven guide you." A:"I don't need them. I'll have me." ------------------------------------ I'm sitting in our spot. Where Sin would train me to fight, and Sky would show us tricks. That was a long time ago. Things have changed. Sky is gone. Sulking around won't find her. But now that I'm a free man, I can, and I will. Starting with Sinthaster. He was here. I saw him. And now she isn't. That's no coincidence. I shouldn't be here long. I need to move. If I'm found not with my new master, I face serious consequences. Besides, my transport leaves shortly. I just have one stop to make. I stand and walk along the streets, headed towards the house. As I do, I remember the man who died. There were inquiries, but no one saw us all to well all those years ago. We were free, in a manner of speaking. Henlo Jacoby. That was his name. He ran this little fruit stand for over ten years, and his oldest daughter had started to come with him on the weekends to learn the business. They say he was a great father and husband, an upstanding person with ironclad morals... I don't blame us. We were kids doing what kids do, and an accident happened. It was extremely unfortunate, but not our fault. But that doesn't mean we didn't carry the weight of it, the shame. None more than Sin. He dedicated his life to making life better for people. Sky too, in her own way. Meanwhile, I just say around making excuses for why I didn't join a more noble profession by now. It's time to change that. I've arrived. I knock thrice. "Come on in!" I open the door and walk in. The man I'm meeting is laying in his bed, covered by sheets and blankets. He doesn't look well; but then, he hasn't for a while. "Antro Trunel, it's so good to see you! Come in, come in!" A:"I haven't long, sir. Are you well?" "Oh, worse each day, I'm afraid. Have you heard from my lovely daughter lately, I haven't heard a peep since some weeks passed?" I've got a lump in my throat but I get over it fast. A:"That's why I've so little time, sir. I'm off to find her and bring her home." "You've always been such a good boy, Antro, so loving to my family. I know Sky was always fond of you, but I for one always saw you as a son." A:"You're very kind, sir. You're always in my heart, and I hope to bring your daughter home safe, where ever she has gone off to." He smiles at me, and begins to cough forcibly. I wait a moment before it finally subsides. I grab a glass of water and bring it to him. "Thank you, my boy. Please, look me up when you come round my tiny dock. And please, be safe." He's a good man, more fair than I've ever deserved, and more loving than I care to admit. I never felt like his family, though I yearned for it often. I hope I can get Sky back here to help him in time. Without her potions, he will surely die soon. This very well be the last time I see Garnell Furleá. I walk forward and hug him tighty. A:"Please enjoy your days. I'll return as fast as I can, Sky in tow." I release and exit the house. I pause, hand on the handle, then leave behind the only father I've ever known. It's a cold night on the docks. The boat I'm stowing onto leaves in the morning, security is weak tonight. I walk towards the ship, prepared to leave behind all I've ever known. For adventure. For Sky. This place has always held a special spot in my heart. As I leave, I know that nothing can bring me back here after rigging my freedom. This is the last time I'll be here. I have to leave forever. This place means nothing to me without Sky. This life means nothing to me without Sky. So here I come, Sinthaster. Tomorrow I begin my journey to find you and bring her home. Don't stand against me.